Percy Jackson and his futa woman
by DeschenesB
Summary: this will be a Percy Jackson version of my story Xander and his futas. the first chapter is the same as the xander story but the next chapters won't be.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sighed in frustration as she walked through the forest. She just got through with a training session with Percy Jackson and her hunters, and couldn't stop thinking about how good looking Percy was without a shirt on.

Thinking back to Percy and their spar, Artemis felt something stir and rise in her pants. She breathed in and out trying to keep that part down until she could get home to relieve herself.

You see Artemis is not like most girls. She is not only a god but she was born with both male and female genitalia. She's a futanari. Besides her, there are only three other futanaris that she knows of. They are her sister Athena, Annabeth her sisters daughter, and Thaila grace her half god sister and second in command of the hunt. Out of all of them though, Artemis had the biggest cock, at an impressive 10 inches. The second biggest is Athena who when hard was at 9 inches, Followed by Thaila whose cock is at 8.5 inches, and last is Annabeth's cock which is 7 inches long.

When the four of them got together and talk to each other since they are the only futanaris they know. A recurring conversation they had was which of the males they knew was the most desirable. They had all come to agreement that it was Percy, Even Athena agreed, Though she had to think about it longer than the others. The reason Percy was the most desirable to them was his loyalty, confidence, and kind personality, They thought it would make him willing to do anything for them. He also seemed easier to dominate. Even Athena said she would love to bury herself inside of Percy and hear him moan as she thrusted inside of him and shot her essence into him. It still amazed her just how perverted the god of wisdom and knowledge could be.

Though they did admit that they'd be lying if they said they didn't want to feel Percy's mouth wrapped around their cocks as he gave them blowjobs or have his ass constricting them as they thrusted deep inside of his body and shot their loads into his bowels.

Artemis couldn't count the number of nights she stayed up masturbating to those very thoughts. She imagined her pelvis slapping against percy's ass as she rammed into him from behind. She imagined the slurping noises he made as he serviced her cock with his mouth. she also imagined the look of rapture on his face as he looked up at her with his entire body covered in-

"No! None of that! Just wait until you're sure your alone!" Artemis mentally screamed at herself as she noticed she was out in the open and decided to go a little further in to a secluded part of the forest just in case. A few minutes later she found a place near a tree that she was sure no one would come near.

She sat down at the base of the tree and pulled down her pants and panties, Then pulled out her half hardened cock. She then closed her eyes and thought about Percy, The person she always thought about when masturbating. She moaned as she started stroking her cock and thought about filling Percy up with so much of her cum that his stomach would bulge out. She always loved picturing how he would look after she fucked him while she masturbated. She imagined gangbanging him while she thrusted into him with his legs draped over her shoulders along with Athena forcing her own cock down his throat with Annabeth, and Thaila jacking themselves off waiting their turn with Percy. She moaned even more as she continued stroking her cock to completion.

"Hey Artemis!" Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice from Percy and looked up to see him staring at her with a grin on his face, before it slowly came off when he noticed her erect penis.

Artemis noticed his gob smacked expression and lunged at him as she growled. She was so damn close to finishing and Percy had to ruin it! Well if she couldn't bring herself pleasure then Percy would just have to do it for her!

Percy felt the wind get knocked out of him as he found himself pinned to a wall by an angry Artemis and gulped when he noticed that she was staring at him with fury, anger, and...lust? He let out a startled gasp when he felt something hard poking his thigh and looked down to see Artemis's cock pressing against his tan pants leaving a wet spot due to her pre-cum.

"A-Artemis, What are you going to-", He didn't get to finish his sentence since Artemis fiercely crashed her lips against his and hungrily made out with him as she kept grinding her cock against his leg. She pulled away and glared at Percy with a haughty expression.

"You've been a naughty boy Percy." Artemis whispered into his ear making him shiver at her hot breath on his skin. "You've been giving me all this stress, and then when I try to relieve this stress, you don't let me. I think the only way i can forgive you is if you relieve my stress for me." Artemis told him as she gave his thigh one rough thrust leaving more pre-cum on his pants.

"W-What are you talking about Artemis?" A scarred Percy asked the horny god.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Percy." Artemis whispered in his ear before she forced him to his knees and slapped his right cheek with her cock, "Now suck."

Percy was in a daze from Artemis slapping her cock against his face that he didn't hear her command but was brought back to reality by Artemis slapping his other cheek and looked up to see her glare.

"You either suck it willingly or I make you suck it."

Percy looked up at her pleadingly," Please Artemis let's just talk about this! I'm sorry for causing you so much stress but you don't have to-", He was cut off once again by Artemis shoving her cock into his open mouth and using her hands to hold his head in place.

"If you won't suck my cock, then just hold still and I'll do it myself! Now open up so that your teeth don't scrape against me, and I swear that if you even think about biting my cock I will beat you so hard that any beating you'll ever get will look like a love tap compared to it!"

Percy, who was terrified at the idea decided to comply and opened his mouth wider to allow Artemis to use his throat to her hearts content. Artemis nodded at his choice and decided to make her fantasy's a reality by thrusting into his hot and waiting mouth.

She moaned deeply at the feeling of his saliva around her cock, it was unlike anything she ever imagined! "Mmm Percy your mouth is so damn hot!" She exclaimed causing him to blush at her praise. While he may not like the idea of Artemis fucking his face, hearing her compliment him made him feel warm inside. That, along with the taste of Artemis's cock in his mouth must have turned him on since he started licking the underside of Artemis's cock, trying his best to make her feel good.

Artemis groaned as she felt Percy's tongue massage her cock and tried her hardest not to blow her load right then and there.

"His mouth was just so damn hot!" Artemis thought absentminded as she shoved more of her cock into his mouth, now having about 7 inches down his throat.

Percy felt Artemis push more into his mouth, He took this as encouragement and started licking more fervently and placed his hands on her hips for support. Percy moaned around the dick of Artemis sending vibrations around her dick. Artemis moaned as she brushed her fingers through Percy's dark hair causing him to feel even warmer at the affection she showed him as he serviced her.

Percy had to repress his gag reflex as Artemis now had about 8 inches down his throat and Percy could tell that she was close due to the rapid twitching of her cock. Percy decided to help Artemis relieve her stress by tightening his hold on her hips and pushing his head forward and took in the last 2 inches into his mouth and started humming a song that his mom used to hum to him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. This did it for Artemis as she gripped tighter into Percy's head and grit her teeth.

"Percccccccccccy!" The strongest female god screamed as she exploded inside of Percy's mouth as he tried to gulp down as much as he could. It proved futile however as Artemis's semen made his cheeks bulge before it overloaded and escaped his mouth along with Artemis's cock which continued to shoot out cum all over Percy's face and hair.

Looking down at Percy, Artemis felt her cock go rigid once again when she saw the state of Percy. There was cum all over his face, hair, and even on his shirt. That, along with the slightly glazed look in his eyes made him look extremely erotic to the futanari god. Percy looked up and saw Artemis's cock rise back to full mast, causing him to stare fearfully into Artemis's eyes.

"Don't be scared Percy, I won't hurt you." Artemis told him while stroking his cum covered hair lovingly. Percy calmed down but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't protesting like he normally would. Oh well, It's not like he was complaining about giving Artemis pleasure.

"Good, now take off your clothes." She told him before she saw hem reaching for his socks and shoe's she stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh, leave those on." She haughtly told him causing him to blush and nod.

"As you wish, Mistress Artemis." Percy replied submissively, surprising not only Artemis but himself as well. Percy paused for a moment, before remembering something from a movie he saw.

"Futanari." Percy said causing Artemis to look questioningly at him. "That's what you are, Right Mistress Artemis? I know that's what you are, and I don't care. So please Mistress Artemis..." Percy paused and looked up at Artemis with near-pleading eyes. "Make me your cum dump!"

Artemis couldn't contain herself any longer and yanked Percy to his feet and pulled him close to her body causing him to moan when her cock thrusted against his own well endowed prick. "If that is what you wish, then I'll do my best to fullfill your desires!" She whispered to him before she pulled down his pants and boxers. She licked her lips when she saw his tool.

Percy blushed as he noticed her gaze on his cock and turned around. He bent over and wagged his ass at Artemis, inviting her to take him as she pleases.

Percy was panting now as Artemis pushed her penis against his back entrance and gasped as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Artemis blacked out for a moment as she felt the warmth of Percy's insides for the first time. It was tighter than anything she had ever felt before and hotter than his mouth was! Soon her thighs were pressed against Percy's rear and both groaned in pleasure before Artemis began to thrust.

Percy's face was flushed as his body rocked with movements, his manhood swinging back and forth due to Artemis's movements, The feeling of his companion inside of him made his heart pound in his chest.

Artemis grunted and a vicious thrust hit Percy's prostrate causing the boy to bark in pleasure, his eyes rolled back and his tongue slid past his lips limply.

"A-Artemis! yes! harder!" Percy said as he felt himself fall into ecstasy.

"Oh, Percy, you're so tight! I don't know how much longer I can go!"

Sweat began to coat Artemis's toned frame and her balls began to contract as her end was near. Artemis then noticed Percy was close too so she reached around and gripped the swinging penis with her fingertips, stroking the full length, which she noticed was slightly bigger than Thaila's, with every thrust.

Artemis howled as she unleashed her spunk, coating Percy's insides with fertile seed. Percy cringed and screamed as his own orgasm mingled with his lover's release. The warmth of semen in his gut caused him to spray the wall and floor below white, though Artemis had locked herself in Percy as she wanted to fill him up with as much seed as possible causing her lover's stomach to bloat lightly.

They rocked gently as their orgasms faded and Artemis turned around and sat down against the tree and gently pulled Percy into her lap, Nibbling the hot flesh of his neck gently. She absently traced a scar on the right side of his neck with her tongue causing him to shiver slightly.

Percy lay in Artemis's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Artemis's neck and moaning at her licking his neck, enjoying the afterglow of some awesome sex. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss his lover and Artemis obliged with excitment.

Their lips moved against each other as Percy's hand snaked its way into Artemis's and entwind his fingers with hers.

Percy let his lovers tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt Artemis's hand grasp his flacid cock and slowly stroked it causing him to wimper.

"Please Artemis, I don't think I can take any more! You already took my virginity and i don't think i can go another round. "He told Artemis.

Said god was slightly taken aback by the fact that she was the first person that Percy ever had sex with; Sure she knew that he's never had a girlfriend despite Annabeth's wanting him but she didn't think he was a virgin either. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she was his first so she decided to comply with him and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

"Okay Percy, I'll let you rest for now but tomorrow you'll full fill what you told me earlier and become my cum dump, and the cum dump of the other futa's in camp half blood." She told him making his eyes widen and look at her startled.

"You mean there are other futanaris at camp?" Percy asked her with an underlying tone of excitement.

Artemis nodded her head and looked down at him playfully. "Yes but I'm not going to tell you who they are Percy," she told him, making him pout.

"That's not nice Mistress Artemis! Why don't you tell me?" He whined causing her to chuckle and peck him on the lips.

"I won't tell you because I want it to be a surprise when they have sex with you." She replied while stroking his hair making him nuzzle into her touch.

"Okay, Mistress Artemis." Percy said before he yawned and fell asleep causing Artemis to smile and carry him to her tent with his clothes in her hands. She was so going to tell the others about this!


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing in frustration Percy stopped practicing his aim with a bow and arrow and began to walk back to his tent where he was staying while hanging out with the hunters of Artemis. While walking to his tent Percy's ass hole began to twitch and bother him again, It's been doing this ever since that night when Artemis fucked him. he tried everything he could to get it to stop, everything from fingering himself to using a handle from a sword to the shaft of an arrow but no matter what he did he still felt the desire to have a cock in his ass. He had no idea on what to do he thought about going to Artemis and asking for her to help but his pride wouldn't let him. he also thought about looking for the other futanari women that Artemis mentioned but he didn't know how to do that and he didn't think asking a woman if she had a penis was the right thing to do. Arriving at his tent Percy stopped his thinking opened the flap and entered it only to freeze in shock because laying down on his sleeping bag was Thalia Grace his cousin. But what shocked him so much was that she was completely naked showing off her c-cup breasts and five inch soft cock.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Percy asked while staring at her cock with lust and hunger.

"I thought it was time that I had a go at your ass," Thalia said as Percy watched her cock grow from five inches soft to eight and a half inches rock hard.

"What did you say?" Percy asked as he was too busy looking at her cock to have heard what she said.

"I said that I have been wanting a go at your ass for a while now so get over here on your knees and suck me off before I fuck you." Thalia said while playing with her breasts.

"Okay," Percy said nervously as he fell to his knees and crawled over to Thalia's cock. Grasping her cock with his hands Percy pulled the forskin covering the head back and bent down engulfing the tip into his mouth. Sliding his tongue around her cocks tip Percy lapped up the pre-cum that began dripping before pushing his head down taking her entire cock down his throat.

"Oh god Percy that's so good," Thalia moaned out as she used her right hand to play with her breasts and nipples while her left hand rubbed his head and pushed him down her cock until he couldn't go anymore.

Bobbing his head up and down Thalia's cock Percy moved his right hand to her pussy and began to rub his fingers over her outer lips. Sliding a little bit of his finger into her Percy winced when she slapped him and said. "Don't touch my pussy Percy I need to remain a virgin, now get ready I'm going to cum."

Doing as she said Percy moved his fingers away from her pussy and moved his head down her cock as far as he could causing Thalia to cum down his throat and into his stomach. Swallowing as much of her cum as he could Percy pulled his mouth off of her once she was done cumming.

"Dam Percy that was good now turn around and let me get a look at that ass," Thalia said as she jerked herself off to stay hard.

Moving around on his hands and knees Percy faced away from Thalia and raised his ass into the air. Feeling Thalia spread his ass cheeks apart Percy waited for her to insert her cock only to be surprised when he felt something wet and cold enter him. Turning his head towards her Percy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just relax all I'm doing is lubing you up so that I won't hurt you when I enter you," Thalia said as she pulled out the toy she was using to lube his insides. Putting the head of her cock into his ass Thalia said to him before she thrusted into him, "Get ready I'm about to enter you."

Feeling Thalia thrust into him Percy moaned out in pleasure as she began to move back and forth fucking him anally. So lost in pleasure was he from feeling Thalia inside of him that neither Thalia or Percy noticed when the tent vanished and surrounding him and Thalia was Artemis and her hunters naked stroking there cocks. Stepping forward Artemis signaled her hunters silently that she would go first then Phoebe after that the hunters could have him. Stroking her ten inch rock hard cock Artemis slapped Percy in the face with it getting his attention. Looking up Percy's eyes went wide with surprise at how many women with cocks were surrounding him, quickly counting at least sixteen plus Artemis and Thalia which made eighteen the entire group of hunters.

Grabbing Percy's head and forcibly turning him to face her cock Artemis ordered him to, "Suck me off Percy."

Opening his mouth Percy took the head of her cock and began to suck on it when he heard Artemis say, "Dam it Percy just suck me off already!" before she thrusted her hips forward and began to face fuck him. Moaning out from Thalia fucking him and choking from Artemis's actions Percy quickly brought Artemis to orgasm.

"So good," Artemis moaned out as she came into Percy's mouth. Looking down Artemis watched in pride as Percy tried to swallow all of her cum only for it to prove too much and begin to spill out of his nose and the side of his lips. Removing her cock from his mouth Artemis stepped back and watched as her second in command Thalia threw he head back and released her load into Percy's ass. Seeing Thalia fall back spent Artemis turned to her hunters and said, "Alright girls you can have Percy now just make sure not to use your pussy."

"Yes my lady," every hunter called out at the same time.

"I'll take his mouth it's been a while since a boy has sucked me off," Phoebe called out as she walked forward towards Percy with her six inch hard cock swinging back and forth between her legs. Grabbing Percy's face in her right hand Phoebe moved his mouth to her cock and stopped when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Looking at the dazed expression in his eyes Phoebe called out to the hunters and said, "Hey girls Thalia and Artemis almost fucked him unconscious!"

"Really that's so hot," one of the hunters replied as Phoebe slid her cock into his mouth. Thrusting her cock into Percy's mouth Phoebe watched as two hunters came forward one of them raised his ass and roughly entered him while the other a daughter of Aphrodite crawled under him to suck on his cock. Turning her head to see what the other hunters were doing while she fucked Percy's face Phoebe saw the hunters standing around in a circle jerking themselves off to the sight of Percy being fucked in both holes. Feeling her balls tighten up signaling that she was about to cum Phoebe turned back to Percy and pulled her cock out of his mouth and came all over his face.

"Dam that was good, alright who's next?" Phoebe asked addressing the hunters.

"Me I'm next," a voice called out from under Percy.

"Then get up here," Phoebe replied and watched as the daughter of Aphrodite crawled out from under Percy while licking his cum off of her lips. Moving over to Thalia and Artemis Phoebe sat down next to them and said, "Thanks for this lady Artemis it's been a while since I got my dick sucked."

"You're welcome Phoebe now be quiet and watch the show," Artemis said as she and Thalia slowly played with their cocks while watching Percy get fucked.

**(A couple of hours latter)**

In a flash of golden light Athena the goddess of wisdom appeared inside the camp of Artemis and her hunters. Looking around in shock Athena took in the sight around her because all around the camp the hunters were passed out naked. In the middle of the camp was Percy Jackson who was also passed out naked and completely covered in cum from his head to his toes. Thinking to herself out loud Athena said, "What the Hades happened here?"

"An orgy is what happened," a female voice replied from behind Athena.

Turning around in shock Athena noticed her sister Artemis sitting down on a log with her legs spread open and her second in command Thalia bobbing her head up and down Artemis's cock.

"Did ever hunter here fuck Percy?" Athena asked shocked that he survived such a thing.

"Oh yeah we all had a turn with him," Thalia said taking her mouth off of Artemis's cock.

"Get back to work Thalia," Artemis said to her second in command and watched as she did what she was told. Turning to Athena Artemis asked, "Why are you here Athena?"

"Annabeth was worried about Percy and asked if I could go and get him for her," Athena replied.

"Well he's right there you can have him back because were done with him for now," Artemis told Athena as she moaned out and came into Thalia's throat.

"Thanks I'll take him back to Annabeth," Athena said as she snapped her fingers once cleaning him up before she grabbed him and teleported away.

"I'm going to miss his ass," Thalia said getting up from her knees.

"Me too, I think we should go to camp half blood in a week to recruit some new girls and if we happen to run into Percy well that would be a good thing." Artemis said with a smile full of mischief matching Thalia's.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming into consciousness Percy slowly opened his eyes and went to get up when the memories of what happened between him, Artemis, and her hunters entered his mind. Stunned by his memories Percy muttered out load to himself, "Did that really happen last night or was it a dream?"

"Oh it happened alright," a voice from his right side said getting his attention.

Turning to look at the voice Percy went wide eyed as he saw Athena the goddess of wisdom sitting down in a bathrobe in a couch near the edge of the bed he was laying on. Speaking out in a stutter while trying to sound respectful Percy asked, "Lady Athena what's going on? Where am I and why are you here?"

"What's going on well my daughter Annabeth was worried about you so she asked me to go and get you," Athena replied. "For your last two questions you're in my temple."

"I see," Percy said before asking. "Does Annabeth know what happened between me and the hunters?"

"Why do you think she was so worried about you she's heard the rumors about what sort of things the hunters do to men." Athena told him. "In fact I'm surprised that you survived an orgy with them in the first place."

"What why?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Because most men die of heart failure when having sex with the hunters," Athena said as she continued her explanation. "The pleasure is usually too much for someone to handle thus death by heart failure."

"Wow what a way to go," Percy muttered to himself impressed with what he was hearing.

"You know Percy the fact that you survived the hunters like you did is going to get you a lot of attention from the other goddesses." Athena said to Percy while smiling at the thought of all those goddesses fucking the son of Poseidon.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked wondering if she meant what he thought she meant.

"Well most of the goddesses love to grow a cock and have sex with it, in fact while Hera won't let anyone touch her pussy as that's reserved for Zeus she does love to grow a cock and fuck either a man or woman." Athena said to him as his eyes went wide in surprise. "Even Hestia likes growing a cock and fucking a guy."

"Really every goddess likes doing that even?" Percy went to ask but cut himself off before he could upset her.

"Yes Percy even I like to grow a penis and use it," Athena said answering his silent question before asking. "Would you like to see it?"

"Okay," Percy replied liking where this conversation was going.

Moving her legs apart Athena opened up her robe that she was wearing showing off her d-cup breasts and naked body. Spreading her legs apart even wider Athena gave Percy a clear look at her rock hard nine inch cock and balls. Clearing her throat Athena got Percy's attention and asked, "So what do you think?"

"So beautiful," Percy muttered out as he licked his lips and watched as a drop of pre-cum dripped from her penis.

"Why don't you come over here and give my cock some attention?" Athena asked as she began to stroke her rock hard penis.

"Sure," Percy replied as he got up and walked over to Athena. Kneeling down in front of her Percy reached out with his hand to slowly stroke Athena's cock while his other hand played with her balls. Bending down Percy took the head of her cock into his mouth sucking on it while swirling his tongue around her tip and shaft.

"Uhh that's good Percy why don't you go deeper," Athena said placing her hand on his head and pushing him down forcing her cock into his mouth even further.

Feeling Athena's cock sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth Percy began to bob his head up and down sucking Athena off. Licking the head and shaft of her cock while sucking Athena off Percy savored the sweet and tangy taste of her pre-cum before he felt her penis twitch signaling that she was close to cumming. Hearing Athena moan out Percy took her cock as deep into his mouth as he could when all of a sudden she grabbed his head and thrusted forward cumming into his mouth and down his throat.

"Oh that was good," Athena said as she watched Percy swallow all of her cum.

"Oh mom you started without me?" Annabeth called out from the doorway as she saw Percy on his knees before her mother.

Turning his head in shock Athena's cock fell out of his mouth Percy sat up and stuttered out, "This isn't what it looks like Annabeth."

"Really," Annabeth asked and said, "So I didn't just watch my mother cum into your mouth and you swallow said cum?"

"Well yes but," Percy replied not knowing what to say before blurting out, "I sucked your mother off."

"I saw that," Annabeth said as she took off her shirt, bra, pants, and panties. Walking over to Percy Annabeth grabbed her seven inch hard cock and shoved it into his face. "Now why don't you suck me off while my mother fucks you up the ass."

"Alright," Percy replied in shock at the fact that he was going to have a three-some with his girlfriend and her mother. Opening his mouth Percy took the head of Annabeth's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while he felt Athena slowly push the head of her cock into his ass.

"Oh my your still so tight even after being fucked by the hunters," Athena moaned out at the feeling of his ass squeezing her cock. Slowly thrusting her hips back and forth Athena sped up her thrusts all the while hitting his prostate causing him to moan around Annabeth's cock.

Moaning in pleasure Annabeth slowly fucked her boyfriend's mouth as she watched him get fucked by her mother. Feeling her balls tighten up she pulled her cock out of his mouth leaving only the tip in it while stroking herself to an orgasm. Spraying her seed into Percy's mouth Annabeth moaned out in pleasure as he swallowed all of her cum, sliding her cock out of his mouth she moved over to a chair and sat back in order to catch her breath all the while enjoying the sight of her boyfriend getting fucked by her mother.

"So good," Athena moaned out as she thrusted her hips back and forth sliding her cock in and out of Percy's ass. Feeling pressure build up in her balls Athena sped up her thrusting rubbing his prostate with her cock causing him to scream out in pleasure and cum. Reaching around Athena held out her hand in front of his cock and caught some of his cum in her palm, moving her hand to her mouth she stuck out her tongue and tasted a little of his cum before moaning out and spraying her seed into his ass. Pulling her cock out of him Athena released the rest of her cum all over his back and but cheeks. Standing up to her full height Athena turned to her daughter and said, "Well I'm finished for now he's all yours dear."

"Thanks mom," Annabeth replied as she watched her mother teleport away. Turning to her boyfriend she saw that he was lying down on his stomach and asked him, "So Percy can you go some more or are you done for the day?"

Looking up Percy replied, "I'm spent we'll have to continue this some other time."

"Alright Percy I'll see you tomorrow why don't you get some rest." Annabeth said as she got dressed and left the room so that Percy could catch some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting ready for his date with Annabeth, Percy cleaned up his cabin, set a table with candles up in a corner, sprinkled rose petals on his bed, and set his radio to play some romantic music. Right after doing all of that he heard a knock at his door, walking over to answer it Percy opened the door to his cabin and couldn't help but stare in awe by how beautiful his girlfriend looked. Wearing a black strapless dress Annabeth stepped forward ran her right hand along his chest before closing his open mouth and whispered in his ear. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

"Uh yeah come in," he replied in a stutter as he stepped to the side and watched Annabeth come inside his cabin. Pulling out a chair he helped her sit down before moving over to the empty seat in front of her and sat down as well.

An hour later Annabeth sat back in her seat satisfied with a full stomach and looked her boyfriend in the eyes while saying, "That was great Percy so what's next?"

"Well we can have some desert or we can take this to the bedroom and have some fun," he replied holding up a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Bedroom," she told him as she got up in excitement and dragged Percy into his bedroom.

Falling back onto his bed Percy just laid there and watched as his girlfriend took off her black strapless dress showing off her c-cup bare breasts to him and her black G-string barely holding back her semi erect cock. Watching as Annabeth slid out of her G-string Percy moved forward and took her right nipple into his mouth causing her to moan out in pleasure, "Ooh that feels good now why don't you pour some of that chocolate sauce on me and make this even better?"

Doing as his girlfriend asked Percy grabbed the chocolate sauce and covered her nipples in chocolate before swirling his tongue around said nipples and licking her clean. Moving down to his knees Percy poured chocolate sauce onto his girlfriend's cock and spread it all over until it covered her entire length. Spreading some sauce to her balls Percy put the bottle of chocolate down and took the head of her cock into his mouth. Licking the tip of her cock Percy slowly took more and more of her shaft into his mouth until the entire length was in his mouth and down his throat. Feeling her cock twitch he pulled her out of his mouth and began to lick the chocolate sauce off of her balls, once her balls were clean he went back to her cock and began to give her a blowjob. Bobbing his head back and forth Percy listened as Annabeth moaned out in pleasure, "So good keep going and shove a fucking finger in my pussy."

Doing as she demanded he slipped a finger into her and thrusted in and out of her pussy slowly adding more fingers until he had all of them inside of her moving in and out. Feeling her dick twitch in his mouth and her pussy tighten up around his fingers Percy sped up his sucking and thrusting taking her deeper and deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

"Oh god I'm cumming," Annabeth screamed out as she felt her balls tighten up and her cock throb one final time before she grabbed Percy by the face and slammed her cock down his throat cumming straight into his stomach.

Feeling Annabeth's cum shoot out of her cock and into his mouth Percy swallowed as much as he could but there was too much to swallow which caused most of it to spill out the sides of his mouth and trickle down his chin. Feeling no more cum coming out of her cock Percy pulled her out of his mouth and wiped her seed from his face.

"That was great Percy," Annabeth said as she sat down onto his bed and laid back slightly tired from her orgasm.

Taking off his clothes Percy stood up before his girlfriend, spread her legs open and slowly eased his rock hard cock into her dripping wet pussy. Feeling the tight wetness of Annabeth's pussy around his cock he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. Thrusting back and forth Percy slowly sped up until he was slamming his cock in and out of his girlfriend's wet hole.

"Oh god," Annabeth yelled out as Percy slammed his cock deeper and deeper into her. Every time he would slam his cock into her she would moan out in pleasure and her cock would spray a load of cum all over both of them. After a while of thrusting in and out of Annabeth, Percy felt his balls tighten up signaling that he was close to cumming, slowing down his thrusts Percy slammed into Annabeth one final time and unleashed all of his seed into her pussy causing her to moan out and cum as well from both her cock and pussy.

Pulling his cock out of her Percy grabbed a shirt and wiped Annabeth's cum from both his chest and face. "Dam Annabeth you shot your load all over the place." He said as he finally noticed that he wasn't the only one covered in cum.

"Sorry," she replied weakly still overcome in pleasure.

"It's alright it just means that I'm an awesome lover!" Percy said in an over the top and conceited voice.

"Get over yourself seaweed head I've had better," Annabeth told him jokingly.

"Of course you did," Percy told her in fake agreement. "I'm going to go and take a shower why don't you lay there and when I get back you can take one as well."

"Alright I'll just stay here and rest a bit," she replied falling asleep while Percy got up and went to shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was out near the woods training with a bow in order to improve his archery skills when he heard the noise of someone swinging a sword at a training dummy. Walking over towards where the sounds were coming from Percy took a short cut through some trees and came out right in front of Clarisse the demi-god daughter of Ares the god of war. Standing there Percy couldn't help but watch Clarisse as she went to town swinging her sword at the dummy, but what truly had his full attention was what she was wearing. she was wearing a wife beater shirt with no bra on underneath which caused her softball sized breasts to swing this way and that way, As for pants she was wearing a pair of short shorts that did nothing to hide the large bulge swinging between her legs.

Unsure of what to do Percy decided to just slowly back up and leave not willing to deal with Clarisse today. Unfortunately as he backed up he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up tripping and falling on his back making enough noise to draw Clarisse's attention to him. Shaking his head Percy went to get up only to freeze when he caught sight of the legs standing in front of him. moving his eyes up in dread he froze once more when he saw a large bulge stretching out a pair of shorts in front of him, His eyes continued their journey up and saw Clarisse standing before him with her arms crossed over her chest looking down at him with a wicked smirk on her face.

"So peeping on me were you Percy?" Clarisse said her smirk changing to a cat caught the canary smile. "What would your girlfriend think of this you little pervert?"

"What no I wasn't peeping on you," He sputtered out in denial.

"Really? Then what's this about?" Clarisse asked as she grinded her foot up against his rock hard cock.

"It's ...Ugh...Nuh," Percy replied trying to speak but unable to due to the pleasure he was receiving from Clarisse's foot job.

Moving her foot off of his cock Clarisse pulled down her shorts allowing her eight inch rock hard cock to spring free. coming closer to Percy she slapped him in the face with her cock and said, "You'll be sucking me off Percy or everyone will know about you peeping on me do you understand?"

Eyes wide at what was happening Percy tried to get up and make a run for it when Clarisse forced him back down and rubbed her cock against his lips smearing her pre-cum all over them. Unable to stop himself Percy licked his lips and opened his mouth taking the head of her cock into it. Deciding to just get this over with so that he could leave Percy began to lick along the underside of her cock as he slowly took more and more of her thick shaft into his mouth. Percy couldn't help but swallow as Clarisse's pre-cum began to fill his mouth, the taste of her was salty but strangely good. he should have been disgusted by the musky smell and taste of sweat coming off of her cock and balls as well as her thighs but all it did was drive him crazy and make him want to take more and more of her into his mouth.

He couldn't stop himself from moaning as a shudder ran through him when Clarisse grabbed him by the face and began to slowly fuck his face. Thrusting deeper and faster she slammed her hips against his mouth and her balls against his chin. Percy's eyes widened when she gave a loud shout and thrust her salvia-covered cock all the way down his throat and began to paint his mouth with her seed.

Pulling her cock out of his mouth Clarisse looked down at Percy and said, "Thanks for the blowjob but I want more so get on your hands and knees and raise that ass of your into the air for me."

Unable to think straight due to the rough face fucking he just received Percy did as he was told and got onto his hands and knees presenting his ass to Clarisse. smiling in satisfaction at Percy acting like such a good little bitch Clarisse ripped his pants and boxers off and pressed the tip of her dick up against his ass. Deciding to show him no mercy she instead of slowly fucking him she grabbed him by the hips and thrusted her hips forward in one brutal motion cramming her entire cock up his ass. Hearing Percy cry out in pan at her rough fucking Clarisse smiled in amusement and began to thrust into him harder and faster uncaring of his pain or pleasure. Brutally fucking his ass Clarisse raised her right hand and with all her strength brought it down on his ass cheeks. Feeling her cock get harder at Percy's screams of both pain and pleasure Clarisse raised her hand and slapped his ass again and again causing it to turn bright red from all her spanking.

After a couple of minutes fucking Percy and spanking his ass Clarisse felt her balls tighten up signaling that she was about to cum. Pulling out of his ass she forced him onto his hands and knees and said, "Open your mouth bitch I wanna shoot my load in it."

Doing what she said Percy opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue ready for her seed. Quickly jerking herself off Clarisse felt her cum explode out of her cock and watched as it sprayed all over his eyes, nose, cheeks, and mouth. Coming down from her orgasm Clarisse shoved her cock back into his mouth and said, "Lich me clean and then were done here."

A little fearful and wanting to get this over with he licked and suckled on her cock until there was no more cum on it. Taking her cock out of his mouth she nodded in pleasure at how clean he got her, looking back at him she Said, "Good job punk."

"Thanks Clarisse," Percy replied both happy and confused at her compliment.

Seeing his expression Clarisse smiled widely as she kicked him in the crotch.

"What was that for?" he asked as he laid on the floor holding his balls in pain and agony.

"No reason just felt like you needed some punishment for spying on me." she told him as she turned away from him and started walking to her cabin.

"Bitch," Percy muttered to himself as he watched Clarisse walk away from him with a sway in her step.


End file.
